


Can’t Lose You Again

by Writing_Apprentice



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Apprentice/pseuds/Writing_Apprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea has kind of been sticking with me for a while now and I figured I’d write it to get it out of my head. I hope someone likes it XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Lose You Again

The air smelt of gunpowder and rot as she looked over her makeshift barricade again. They were meant to be taking back earth, but she’d been separated from Kaidan and Garrus, and was now held up in what was left of an old shop.  
Another quick glance confirmed it, more cannibals and marauders were heading her way. She fired off a few shots, downing some of the cannibals, before scrabbling around for another heat sink. God damn it, only ten left. Was this what it was like for Garrus on Omega before they’d gotten there? With a fevered desperation she tried her radio once more.  
“This is Commander Shepard, is anyone on this frequency? I’m running low on ammo and trapped in a shop front, I need immediate assistance, is anyone there?”  
Radio static and silence met her. Where were they? How had she gotten separated? 

**** 

He’d thought she was dead. There was no way she could survive again, you didn’t cheat death twice. He hoped, he prayed, he wished on every star he saw, as childish as it was, that she was all right, that she’d come back to him. But he knew.  
The call from Admiral Hackett was, he thought, final confirmation. They’d found what was left of her and had finally let the crew know. Steeling himself for the worst, he gathered with the crew of the Normandy to listen.  
He never expected the Admiral to say “she’s alive." 

**** 

Distantly she heard it, a sound sweeter than the most beautiful music she could possibly imagine. She’d know those engines anywhere: that was the Normandy. She tried her radio again, popping in another heat sink. Five left. There was hope. 

**** 

He hadn’t been allowed to see her at first. Miranda had already been on the scene, talking about her implants, what the destruction of AI meant for her. She was in a coma, high brain activity but she wasn’t waking. She was there, she was alive, but it was almost like she was waiting.  
Finally, after waiting for what felt like an eternity, he was allowed into her room. All hospitals have a distinct smell. It’s a mix of disinfectant and something that is unique to them, a mix of sickness and suffering only found in hospital rooms. The collective fumes of the many before him who’d sat there waiting, hoping.  
He made his way to the chair beside her bed, scooting it closer. He reached out, gently taking a bandaged hand in one of his own, while the other smoothed what was left of her hair. He couldn’t help himself, a few tears leaking out of his eyes before he could stop himself.  
"Come back to me, Shepard. Please." 

**** 

Two heat sinks. She had to keep trying, the Normandy had to be nearby. They must have been getting her messages, they had to know where she was. She could feel aches and pains all across herself from a multitude of injuries as she struggled to hold out. A few banshees had appeared and she knew she wouldn’t be able to take them out by herself. Once more, she tried her radio.  
"This is Commander Shepard, please, is anyone on this frequency?”  
A few more shots, her last heat sink and then she heard it. She’d know that voice anywhere.  
"Please Shepard, I can’t do this without you.“  
It baffled her. It wasn’t coming from her radio, but she could hear it, as though he was speaking to her through water.  
"I don’t know if you can hear me in there. I sure hope you can.” His voice got clearer as her vision started to fade slightly, the pain increasing. “I need you to come back to me. You did it once, I know you can do it again.”  
It was like being pulled out of water, being dragged away from drowning. The pain increased, her vision darkened, but his voice kept getting clearer. She was coming back to him.  
“I can’t lose you again Shepard. Don’t make me lose you again, please.”  
His voice broke as she hit the surface, a large, shuddering breath filling aching lungs, expanding against a broken rib cage. Her eyes fluttered open, slowly, as she fought against the darkness at the edges of her vision. She tilted her head slightly, her eyes meeting those beautiful, familiar golden ones. Cracked lips twisted into a pained smile, as she forced her raw throat to work.  
“Kaidan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on my tumblr, (writing-apprentice.tumblr.com) so if you want to shoot me a prompt or something, I'll get around to it =)


End file.
